There are known various surface wall or ceiling surface repair systems that utilize a patch. These patches, however, require the handling of sticky, messy drywall compound and specialized knowledge and tools. Compound is measured, mixed, scooped and troweled over the patch and dries to a hardened surface, then it can be sanded smooth and flush with the surrounding wall. U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0191237, titled Drywall Repair Patch, discloses a repair patch which is pre-coated with a dry, water-hardenable cement product attached to one side of a porous substrate. While this joint repair compound is delivered with the patch substrate in place, it must be wetted and troweled smooth in the same manner as the commonly used tape and compound system. Therefore, this patch does not avoid direct contact with the messy and sticky joint compound and requires special troweling tools. There is therefore a need in the art for a drywall or plaster repair patch which provides a no-touch system of applying joint compound and which does not require expertise or special tools.